Mylan
Mylan is a global pharmaceutical company committed to setting new standards in healthcare and providing 7 billion people access to high quality medicine. It offers a growing portfolio of more than 7,500 products, including prescription generic, branded generic, brand-name and biosimilar drugs, as well as over-the-counter (OTC) remedies. It markets its products in more than 165 countries and territories, and every member of our approximately 35,000-strong workforce is dedicated to creating better health for a better world. Mylan's mission is grounded in its belief that every person matters and should have the opportunity to live the healthiest life possible. It has built its business model consistent with this belief, and through it, it is impacting people around the world with each passing year. Providing universal access to medicine is the core purpose of its model, pictured below. To provide access, it must be able to satisfy the needs of an incredibly diversified global marketplace whose economic and political systems, approaches to delivering and paying for healthcare, languages and traditions, and customer and patient requirements vary by location and over time. Mission Mylan is committed to setting new standards in healthcare. Working together around the world to provide 7 billion people access to high quality medicine, it: *Innovates to satisfy unmet needs; *Makes reliability and service excellence a habit; *Does what's right, not what's easy; and *Impacts the future through passionate global leadership. Culture *Passionate - it is constantly sparked by the urge to make a difference. *Committed - it does what’s right, not what’s easy. *Relentless - it will each do its part every day to provide 7 billion people access to the high quality medicine they deserve. *Unconventional - in a world full of watchers, it is a doer. And together it can do anything. Values Innovation It is unconventional, visionary and bold. It “connects the dots” others overlook. It sees possibilities and bring them to life. It loves to challenge the status quo and introduce new and better ways to help people everywhere enjoy a higher quality of life. Having the courage to be a force for constructive change is in its DNA. Integrity Doing what's right is sacred to it. It behaves responsibly, even when nobody's looking. We set high standards from which we never back down. This uncompromising ethical stance helps to keep its products pure, its workers safe and the environment clean. Reliability Dependable. Reliable. Call it what you will, it has made it a habit. It strives to be there through thick and thin, rain or shine, delivering on every promise, every time. That's why people around the corner and across the world count on Mylan. Service It understands that "it's not about us"—it's about helping others—and we believe there's no situation it can't handle. It will do whatever it takes, work ‘round the clock, cross any river and spare no effort—all to meet someone’s need. It wraps its high quality products in high quality service. Teamwork Together, it can run faster, reach higher and achieve more than any one of us can alone. It relishes opportunities to collaborate because it’s invigorating, enlightening and powerful. When it joins forces and plow through boundaries, it can move mountains. =See also= *Ricovir-EM *PrEP in Singapore =References= *The Mylan website:https://www.mylan.com/. Category:General articles